resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Resistance franchise (with the exception in Resistance: Retribution, which is replaced by the Razor). It is the main firearm used by Chimeran Hybrid foot soldiers and therefore one of the most commonly seen weapon throughout the Resistance series. The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The '''Bullseye' is a first acquired weapon that is found in York, where it's found after the second checkpoint has been obtained; it is in an alleyway after Nathan Hale jumps down from the second floor of a building. Quick to fire, while providing reasonable damage, the Bullseye is very good at close quarters. Using the secondary fire, enemies can be "tagged". The tag acts as a tracking beacon for the primary fire bullets and unless something physical is in the way, the bullets will not miss. The Bullseye is later upgraded and replaced to the Bullseye Mark II at the last level Tower. Strategy Single Player *The Bullseye is a common weapon used by Hybrids and ammo is easily replenish from downed Hybrids. *The Bullseye deals more damage and has a higher rate of fire than the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but also is noticeably less accurate with a much larger degree of bullet spray. This makes it more suited for close-to-medium range combat, and less effective for long range combat. *The Bullseye has the ability to create a Bullseye Trap. This is created by pressing and holding the secondary fire while targeting a surface; firing at the placed tag will cause the bullets to orbit in the air above it. A set Bullseye tag can then be re-targeted by firing a second tag at an enemy, which will cause all the orbiting rounds to hit the enemy at once, or made to explode by holding the tag button again. If it is touched by anyone (including the player), it will explode instantly. Multiplayer *The Bullseye is the starting weapon for the Chimeran forces. It has the largest clip size and has the largest ammo pool, which is good due to its huge rate of fire. It is the weakest weapon, but this isn't necessarily a problem due to how quickly bullets can be rained down on an opponent, indeed it can fire approx 15 bullets a second, which is enough to kill someone should they all be headshots. *The secondary fire is what makes this weapon exceedingly dangerous. The "tag" acts as a homing device and once applied, all bullets fired will automatically hit the target unless obstacles are in the way. Tags can however wear off if the target gets too far away from the gun, so make sure the red beam out of the front of the weapon is lit as this shows when a tag is applied. Unlike in single player, the Bullseye can carry unlimited amounts of tags. Intel ''Resistance 2 The '''Bullseye', including its upgraded counterpart, in Resistance 2 have been completely redesigned, losing less of the 'rectangle' design appearance. It now also has a slower rate of fire, and is a good default weapon, handy for almost any situation; although it's recoil is stronger than the normal human assault rifle. Three aim 'hairs' atop the Bullseye sway as it is moved around and can be used to judge the accuracy of the shot by how vertical they are. Also, the tag allows the player to view the enemy through obstacles as a glowing silhouette, an effect similar to the Auger Mark II. Furthermore, the reload speed of the Bullseye is halved in an attempt to balance it with the Folsom Carbine; in Resistance: Fall of Man the Bullseye was reloaded in less than a second. Unlike in Resistance: Fall of Man in which both versions of the Bullseye uses the same ammo, Bullseye ammo is different as both versions are no longer counted as one weapon, which lets the player carry both Bullseyes. When playing Superhuman mode in Resistance 2, the Bullseyes are replaced only with Bullseye Mark IIs which is rather useful as the player inflicts more damage according to the game's higher difficult setting. Strategy Single Player *The Bullseye is the most commonly found weapon in the game, as it is available in every level and ammo is plentiful. *The Bullseye Trap, like before, can be stored at a central spot. Co-op *The Bullseye can be used by both the Soldier and Special Ops classes, but each class has better alternatives to use instead. However, the Bullseye does have its uses due to its ability to fire around corners, which can definitely dig the player out of some tricky spots. Multiplayer *In multiplayer, it has low damage and poor accuracy. However, it has a viciously high rate of fire and a large 60 round magazine, and retains the ability to tag enemies. It is recommended to tag an enemy if possible, as this will guarantee accuracy and a kill. *The Bullseye Trap is rather useful to close doors and/or putting it on a jumping site. *even though it has bad accuracy most good wraith users clam its a mini wraith as they have no problem using it and say its a great thing to use in games with no wraith due to its high power and tags. Gallery Image:Bullseye_02.jpg|First person view from using the Bullseye in Resistance 2. Trivia *If a tag is fired, the Bullseye's three hairs will point towards the active tag. *In the main menu, as the player progresses through the storyline and the Chimeran virus affects Nathan Hale, Hale's M5A2 Folsom Carbine will change into a Bullseye, highlighting how Hale is slowly turning into a Chimera. *The Bullseye seems to be Hale's weapon of choice, as he is seen using it in most cutscenes. ''Resistance 3 The '''Bullseye' is the first weapon received in Resistance 3. It is acquired from Dale on the firing range in Haven in the level Home. This redesigned Bullseye features a more blocky appearance and eliminates the sway indicators of the Resistance 2 model, instead featuring a projected holographic sight with indicators showing remaining ammunition and tags. It is very effective at short and medium range, and its fast rate-of-fire and large magazine size makes it ideal for close quarters combat; however, it tends to lose accuracy and power beyond short range. The Resistance 3 Bullseye's bullets travel much faster than in previous games, being comparable in speed to the normal bullets fired by the M5A2 Folsom Carbine. While this makes it easier to hit enemies with the weapon, it also means you are no longer able to dodge Bullseye projectiles fired by enemy Hybrids. Upgrades *'Exploding Rounds' - Fires more powerful projectiles that now detonate on contact. *'Triple Tag' - Fires a tag that explodes on contact and can tag up to two additional enemies nearby. Strategy *Bullseye is a best weapon to tag and shoot the Brawler's weak points. *Upgraded Bullseye Level 3 is a most efficient weapon that can fire the tags at enemies, but it also can tag up to small group of enemies at once before the player shoots the energy rounds and kill them lot quicker. Intel Gallery File:Snapshot_41.jpg|The Bullseye in Capelli's Journal. File:Snapshot 46.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 1. File:Snapshot 49.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 2. File:Snapshot 48.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 3. ''Resistance: Burning Skies The '''Bullseye' is the first weapon obtained in Resistance: Burning Skies. It can be acquired after Tom Riley kills the first Longlegs in the power station. It resembles a cross between the Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 3 versions, using the Resistance 3 holographic-style sights, and unlike the previous Bullseyes from the previous games, it has a firing sound like a conventional machine gun. Tags are now fired using the touchscreen, and highlighting an enemy with the large cursor will ensure the tag hits them. The tag is always placed at the same point on an enemy; for example, it will always be on a Steelhead's head. Upgrades *'Extended Clip' - Clip capacity increased. *'Range' - Greater effective range. *'Tag Capacity' - Additional tag ammo capacity. *'Tag Turbo' - Faster fire with active tag. *'Explosive Tag' - Expiring tag explode. *'Stabilizer' - Reduced recoil. Strategy *Bullseye is one of the best effective weapons against any Chimera. *The Bullseye's secondary fire can also place the tag on Longlegs and Steelheads to make a easy shoot. Intel Trivia *The Bullseye's tag / homing function is taken from the Zorg ZF-1 weapon in The Fifth Element. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *In Fall of Man, the visible part of the Bullseye in first-person resembles the front end of a French FAMAS rifle re-made from junk and cables. Category:Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Weapons